thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Awesome Blogs of the Week
The Awesome Blog of The Week is the segment of Transmission Awesome where hosts Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos, Coldguy, Dr. Gonzo, Mike Michaud, PawDugan, AngryJoe and occasionally the podcast's guest discuss their favorite blogs among those posted in the week preceding the podcast. =Selection Process= Each host has their own method of selecting an awesome blog, usually due to holding some personal interest in it. Coldguy and Dr. Gonzo, two of the three hosts (the final being Michaud) who have picked out THE Awesome Blog of the Week, have explicitly stated some of the standards they hold their selections to. Dr. Gonzo has stated that the blog must make him laugh, while Coldguy has listed a number of specific requirements: * The blog must be exclusive to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com * The blog must be edited properly for grammar and spelling. * It must be thought-provoking and leave a good impression on the group. * It must be awesome according to him. =Winners= Written Winners *Project Nostalgia Chick: Confessions of an Almost-Ran by The Dramatic Monarch. * F*@# Yeah! (Or, How to Make Your Very Own Michael Bay Movie) by TheBorderPatrol aka TheDudette aka The Nostalgia Chick. *Gaming Hall of Fame: Final Fantasy by Dr. Gonzo. *Zach M. Reviews: Rent(musical) by MindGame. *Why I Hate Twilight by Joce-face. *Sex Ed Videos-A Few Thoughts by LinksBrotherInLaw. The Lost Winner *Familiar Faces #1 by C.R. See Coldguy's page for details. Season 1 S01E01 *Modern Parody Movies: A Question of Quality by Inspector Dan. *Gaming Hall of Fame by Dr. Gonzo. *Bloody Tampons (Disturbing Poem inspired by true events) by Tracy. *Review Impossible-Track and Field by Braeden Orr. *My Film Review Series: Beauty and the Beast by That Fellow in the Coat. *The Search For the Shittiest Movie by Reese Kaine. Link Unavailable. *Nostalgia Man by Anders Moberg S01E02 *The 12 Fuck You's Of Online Gaming by ForFun808 *The 20 Worst Cover Songs By Mr. Vorihas, Music Wonk *Still Gaming Reviews Tales of Vesperia for the XBox 360 by Lee Davidge S01E03 *Still Gaming Reviews Soul Calibur IV by Lee Davidge *'Fro Recommends: Spider-Man Web of Shadows (2008) by Gavin Greene *The Gamers Identity in a World of Grown-ups by Colby S01E04 *Toxic Avenger (Part A) by LennSKI *Bring Me The Head of Johnny Arcade by Reese Kaine S01E05 * Nostalgic Man by strong414bad (link unavailable) *Finding Time To Kill Aliens by The Dgeypscun *Postoween Ponderings by The Dramatic Monarch S01E06 *Ole' Energy Drink review by Caffeine King *Japan Now! #9-Pocky Special by Kazekawa *Candy Musings by Mr. Vorihas, Music Wonk S01E07 *Atop The Fourth Wall: The Top 15 WTF Moments In Comics by Linkara *Top 10 Overrated Musicians/Bands/Artists by Mr. Vorihas, Music Wonk *Buckets of blood don't bother me by Dgeypscun S01E08 *Animé Fantards and Haters by TheCat *Videos of Inconceivable Awesomeness #3 by soulcalibergirl S01E09 *Full Circle Session 2 (Only Freshmen) byPawDugan *Japan Now #10-Final Fantasy Potion Special by Kazekawa *That Girl That Sells Booze - The Friday Cocktail; The Makeshift Eggnog by Rebecca Bridge and The Immature Connoisseur - Fighting Cock by The ADHD Kid Season 2 S02E01 *Stupid Boy by Stupid Boy *Art Request: Doug's Personas by ThatArtistWithThePencil *Clever But Canceled VS Part 24: The Tick by Rabbi S02E02 *You Can Play This!!: Devil World by JewWario. *Great Characters of Film #4-Agent Smith by Welshy *Ad-ucation by Dan S02E03 *"Read Right To Left-Prince of Tennis Video Reviewby Y Ruler of Time *Marobot T-shirt entry #3 by Marobot *i am a man! t shirt by Ignacio *Yegads! It's a T-Shirt Contest Entry! by The Dramatic Monarch *FAQ YOU shirt design by Benzaie's girlfriend. *You Can Play This!: Recca: Summer Carnival by JewWario S02E04 *The 14 Greatest Anti-Love Songs by Mr. Vorihas and Top Whatever Top 14 Love Songs That Won't Make You Barf by The Dramatic Monarch *YouTube is filled with idiots. But, you can still find interesting people there by Tempy *My second blog thing (MGS3 and Sexual Molestation by Thomas *Music Freak: American Idol by Anthony R S02E05 *Read Right to Left-Naruto(video review)by Y Ruler of Time *80 Hour Energy Spray Reviewby Caffeine King *Looking Back-Cabalby Matt Blythe S02E06 *Sumo Ninja Artwork by Marobot *Ad Nauseum - PEOPLE LOVE SINGING PIRATES! by Josh *Critically Insane #4 by sean newgent *You're Not A Gamer Until... by Gavin Greene S02E07 *Unsung RPGs Vol. 1: Thousand Arms by ChaosD1 *First Impression: DragonBall Evolution by Weirdo Critic *TGWTG meets WATCHMEN by jonathan torres *Bawls Guarana Exxtra "Energy" Drink Review by Caffeine King *Autotragic - Car Commercials Episode 1: You've Never Seen Anything Like This Before by Roach S02E08 *Chris Larios (Rollo T)-Classy Samurai Artwork by Danton *LENN/SKI PRESENTS: Star Trek V - One of the Great Sci-Fi Epics? by LENN/SKI *The Great Sonic Continuity Debate by Rich *Intolerance Jumps the Shark by Pablo St. Germain S02E09 *Starbolts #17: The Coming of Demonstorm by Cferra *The Gun Is Good...the Penis is bad. by Kevin McGill *Dragonball Evolution Review by Blackbuster Critic *Crossing the Barrier: Fan to Professional Wrestler by Chris Koukol S02E10 *Top 10 Badass Songs by Gavin the 'Fro *Friend Request Accepted by The Dramatic Monarch *Animé Takeover Gravitation by That Dude in the Shades *Chip and Dale's Mighty Orchestra by James Sullivan S02E11 *"Dr. Insano: Super Villian" Music Video by CR! *From Pixels to Plastic 21: Primal Rage by Pixel Dan Season 3 503E01 *"TGWTG: The Movie - Rise of the Nostalgic Commandos" Fan Trailer by Chris Wooding *Real Life Super Heroes - Shadow Hare by Big Mike *MrV's 10s: Top 10 Crappy Songs by Classic Artists by Mr. Vorhias, Music Wonk *Anime Review of Ouran High School Host Club by Philosophy *AVGNvsNC: AngryJoe by Omar Marrero S03E02 *This Week In Bacon - Bacon Flavored Mints by Adrian Kalin Fii *T.G.W.T.G Tactical RPG Game by Andreas Bengtsson *Facts about Germany - Episode 01 by Lars Golenia *"TGWTG LADIES" MUSIC VIDEO by CR! S03E03 *Top 13 Jewish Comedians by Sam Goldberg *TheSock's review series by The Sock *The Mysterious Death Of Superman! by Brian McTamaney S03E04 *Shameful Sequels by TheSock *A Leaked "TGWTG" Teaser Trailer by CR! *ericpowerup video: Resident Evil Paper by Eric Power *Other: Cute Dr. Insano by ThatArtistWithThePencil *TOP 25: Guilty Pleasure Movies by Jeremy Conrady S03E05 *TGWTG Pokemon sprites #1 (D/P)by Zack Brubaker *JesuOtaku Reviews Outlaw Star by JesuOtaku *The Bargain Bin Horror Ep 1 by Alexander Richter *Top 7 Ways to Suck at Blogging by Andrew Paul Henderson S03E06 *Because Sean Asked For it (TA Fanart)by Zack Meixner *Just Play Along - Musical Game Reviews? by SCXCR *Top Ten: Things That Sucked About Transformers 2 by Ratchet573 S03E07 *The Top 7 Greatest things about the TGWTG.com Community AKA You the Fans by Wolfman Jester *This Week In Diarrhea! by Danny O'Leary *This Week In Diarrea: Chocolate with Almonds by Zack Meixner *...Epic Fail On Sean...This is worthy of 4Chan by Danny O'Leary *The good,the panda and the film brain. by the sad panda *Laid Back Comics- Who Would Win #1 Deadpool vs. Deathstroke by Bryan Clendening S03E08 *Japan Now #16: Top Ten Crazy Japanese Commercials by Kazekawa *A Special Interview with Sean Fausz (HopewithinChaos) and Chris Larios (Rollo T) by Wolfman Jester *Review: Impossible - Psi Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy by Braeden Orr *2-Bit Gaming - 017 & 018 - Game.Com Review & Game Gear Fix, Eastward Bound - 105 & 106 - F-Bomb & Hard Boobs by Kain Kusanagi *Video: Top 10 Funniest Games I've ever played by Welshy Category:Content Category:Facts